Big Brother X
by TKCena4
Summary: 20 personajes, un conductor gacho, Rafa Marquez como el Big, solo un ganador sobrevivira.
1. Prologo

Big Brother X

Veinte personajes, una casa, un conductor medio mulita, un futbolista intimidante, un solo ganador, así comienza Big Brother X.

Bueno, aquí estoy, T.K. Cena en este nuevo reality show que los dejara impactados, he aquí la lista de los candidatos de cada categoría:

Digimon: T.K., Kari, Tai, Davis, Takato, Takuya, Henry, Matt, Mimí y Zoe.

Raw: John Cena, Shawn Michaels, Triple H, Jeff Hardy, Carlito, Johnny Nitro, Umaga, Edge, Randy Orton y Ric Flair.

SmackDown!: Rey Misterio, Kane, Undertaker, Batista, Chris Benoit, Booker T, John Bradshawn Layfield, Finlay, Chavo Guerrero y Mr. Kennedy.

ECW: Big Show, Bobby Lashley, Test, CM Punk, Rob Van Dam, Sabu, Hardcore Holly, Tommy Dreamer, Sandman y The Great Khali.

TNA: Christian Cage, Kurt Angle, Abyss, Sting, Raven, "The Fallen Angel" Christopher Daniels, Kevin Nash, Jeff Jarret, Hernández y Homicide.

Pokemon: Ash, May, Hikari, Brock, Misty, Tracey, Max, Pikachu, Jessie y James.

King Of Fighters: Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, K', Ash Crimson, Athena Asamiya, Terry Bogard, Ryo Sakazaki, K9999, Gesse Howard y Rugal Bernstein.

Street Fighter: Ryu, Ken, Guile, Chun-Li, Sakura, M. Bison, Charlie, Akuma, Cammy y Dan.

Mortal Kombat: Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Raiden, Shao Kahn, Kenshi, Bo' Rai Cho, Kabal y Kira.

Guilty Gear XX: Sol-Badguy, Ky Kiske, Johnny, May, Eddie, Dizzy, Jam, Axl Low, Bridget y Slayer.

CMLL: Místico, Dr. Wagner, Universo 2000, Shocker, Hijo del Perro Aguayo, Último Guerrero, Rey Bucanero, Atlantis, Negro Casas y Heavy Metal.

AAA: La Parka, Cibernético, Octagon, Chessman, El Elegido, Intocable, Electro Shock, Charly Manson, Brazo de Plata y Gronda.

Soul Calibur: Mitsurugi, Xianghua, Siegfrield, Nightmare, Talim, Raphael, Zasalamel, Astaroth, Yunsung y Cassandra.

Samurai Showdown: Haomaru, Genjuro, Nakoruru, Rimururu, Kazuki, Sogetsu, Hanzo, Galford, Asura y Shiki.

Inuyasha: Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kohaku, Kikyo, Naraku, Bankotsu y Koga.

Sakura Card Captors: Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo, Meilin, Yukito, Toya, Kedo, Spick, Eriol y Naoko.

Tekken: Jin, Kazuya, Asuka, Heihachi, Paul, Law, Julia, Xiaoyu, King y Jack-5.

Mirmo Zibang: Mirmo, Murumo, Rirumo, Yashichi, Kaede, Setsu, Azumi, Kaoru, Gabin y Bike.

Super Smash Bros.: Mario, Link, Luigi, Kirby, Fox, Captain Falcon, Samus, Ness, Bowser y Zelda.

Otros Animes: Naruto, Goku, Tifa, Zoro, Zatch, Seiya, Vegueta, Sakura Haruno, Lucy y Marina.

Bien, ya pueden comenzar a escoger a los representantes de las categorías que mencione para elegir a los 20 pichones…ejem…valientes que entraran a esta casa que no perdona.


	2. Los 20 elegidos

Big Brother X

Los 20 elegidos

-Hola, les habla T.K Cena, y mi compañera Neko me acompaña en esta gran emisión donde 20 imbeciles…es decir, valientes entraran a esta casa.

-Gracias, amigo por invitarme, ora si no se la van a acabar estos tarugos, sobre todo, el representante de King Of Fighters, va a sufrir, y mucho.

El ambiente es super emocionante, las 20 limusinas vienen en camino con los 20 elegidos para esta dura tarea de permanecer los días que se le den la gana permanecer, en fin, ya aparecen uno a uno los participantes.

-Bien, T.K. Cena, es todo tuyo el representante de Digimon.

-Gracias, Neko, el representante de Digimon es…………… Takato Matsuki.

-Gracias por elegirme, ahora, voy a ganar por Digimon-aparecía Takato cargado de ilusiones.

-Si, lárgate, cabron, que ya el productor no acepta entrevistas.

-Si, claro-decía Takato, entrando a la casa.

-Ahora, Neko, anuncia los que van a representar a Raw, SmackDown! Y ECW.

-Ahora, por Raw: Jeff Hardy; por SmackDown estará: Chris Benoit y por último, por la ECW: CM Punk.

Benoit, Hardy y Punk entran a la casa sin saber el destino que les espera, mucha tortura, jajajaja.

-Bien, Neko, me toca anunciar los que estarán por TNA, Pokemon, King Of Fighters y Street Fighter.

-Claro, T.K. Cena.

-Por TNA: Christian Cage; representando a Pokemon: Hikari; King Of Fighters estará representado por Athena Asamiya y por Street Fighter: Charlie Nash.

Daniels, Athena, Hikari y Charlie desfilan por la pasarela en el pasillo y entran al peligro, donde ya conocen a sus primeros 4 compañeros: Takato, Jeff, Benoit y CM Punk.

-Neko, sigues con los pichones de Guilty Gear XX, Mortal Kombat, CMLL y AAA.

-Por Guilty Gear XX: May; Sub-Zero será el gallo de Mortal Kombat; por el CMLL llevara sus colores: el 1000 guapo Shocker, y por la AAA estará su ídolo: La Parka.

May, Sub-Zero, Shocker y La Parka entran si saber las trampas y peligros que les aguardan, y los compañeros con los que tendran que soportar.

-Ahora, mi amigo T.K. Cena se encargara de llevar a los tarugos de Inuyasha, Sakura Card Captors, Samurai Showdown y Soul Calibur.

-Entendido, por Inuyasha entrara: Kagome; por Sakura Card Captors estará: Tomoyo, los colores de Samurai Showdown los llevara Rimururu y por Soul Calibur estará: Mitsurugi, y ahora Neko nombrara a los últimos inútiles.

-Los últimos tarados son: Heihachi por Tekken, Azumi por Mirmo Zibang, Kirby por Super Smash Bros. y Lucy por el resto de personajes de anime.

-Así inicia Big Brother X.

Los 20 contendientes comenzaron así su aventura con una plática para conocerse mejor, hasta que vieron una tele, donde aparecieron T.K. Cena y Neko pegándoles un susto.

-Hola, bola de tarugos.

-Eso fue bueno, amigo T.K. Cena.

-No espanten-decía furioso Mitsurugi.

-¿Qué no ven que nos matan de susto?-agregó Christian Cage.

-Solo les aviso que viene la primera prueba, de iniciación, ahí les dejo con nuestro Big Brother-terminaba mi discurso.

-Ahí se ven, bola de tarugos-agregaba Neko.

Todos se quedaron desconcertantes, hasta que se escucho una voz.

-Hola, habitantes, soy Rafael Márquez, seré su Big Brother.

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar.

-La prueba de iniciación es buscar una llave, el que lo encuentre, ganará un auto, si es que lo encuentran, bola de inútiles.

-Yo lo encontrare antes de ustedes, bola de putos-declaraba Christian Cage.

-Cállate, inútil-contestó Shocker.

Y así, buscaron en cada rincón de la casa, hasta que media hora más tarde, la pirata May lo encontró.

-Bueno, May fue la ganona, Neko.

-Será divertido joder a estos mensos, ¿Cómo les dirías?

-Yo les diría caras de caca.

-Bueno, nos vemos que ya se nos termino este espacio.


End file.
